


Red roses, wither away~

by MiraculousDerpy101



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Inspired by the_y_button, Multi, These two will never get a break :(
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:51:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6382837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousDerpy101/pseuds/MiraculousDerpy101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maman told an old fairytale. Roses shown the different emotions. Black was sadness and anger, pink was happy and content, blue was silly and confused, and most importantly, red was love. But sometimes even the strongest of flowers withered.</p><p>Inspired by the_y_button :)<br/>I recommend reading their work before mine :3 you WILL get lost if you don't :/ it's the one where Adrien realized marinette to late. :(</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red roses, wither away~

**Author's Note:**

  * For [staristired](https://archiveofourown.org/users/staristired/gifts).



She had not seen adrien for a couple weeks, Nino said he was just going to talk to some advisor of his in Poland, but marinette wondered if he was going to come back. But she couldn't dwell on it, she had a ton of work to do. 

He wondered if she was thinking of him, but he told himself no... He couldn't change her mind. Sure he was going to see his old caretaker natalie, but it was mainly an excuse to hide away from the gang.

**Author's Note:**

> I have to stop, at least you got a little taste;) considering it's almost 4:00 in the morning :0


End file.
